Batman Issue 200
Synopsis "The Man Who Radiated Fear!" The Scarecrow is once more at large, and is out testing a new pill that makes a victim deathly afraid of a specific thing. Testing it out by having one of his thugs dress up as Batman convinces the Scarecrow that it is ready to be used against his foe Batman. When they brazenly attempt to rob Gotham City's jewelery row, Batman and Robin arrive to stop them. However, they are soon subjected to the Scarecrow's fear chemical causing them to become so deathly afraid of the Scarecrow that they cower in fear, allowing the crooks to escape. As usual, the Scarecrow leaves behind a clue to his next crime, this time in the form of colored straw: two red, four white and five blue. Batman and Robin then fearfully return to the Batcave where they tell Alfred that they fled the Scarecrow in abject fear. Soundly defeated, Batman and Robin admit to Alfred that they are considering giving up their careers as crime fighters. However, Alfred reminds the Dynamic Duo that part of the reason they became Batman and Robin was due to both heroes having their parents murdered by criminals. Alfred recounts how Bruce's parents were murdered by Joe Chill, while Dick's parents were murdered by Boss Zucco. Inspired to take on crime fighting once more, Batman and Robin thank Alfred for convincing them to not give up their endless crusade against crime. While still tracking down the Scarecrow, Batman and Robin go on a crime fighting blitz, busting the Joker, Killer Moth, and the Penguin. Reading the press, the Scarecrow's gang becomes worried that Batman might bust them next, however the Scarecrow is convinced that Batman will not be a threat to them and begins to plan their next heist. The Scarecrow and his men break into Flagg Furriers, a fur coat shop to find that Batman and Robin are waiting for them, the Dynamic Duo having deduced the Scarecrow's clue. Batman and Robin manage to control their fear of the Scarecrow until the Scarecrow reveals a row of mirrors. The sight of a half dozen Scarecrows cause the Caped Crusaders to give into their fear and pass out in sheer fright. When they awaken, they find themselves in chairs and their limbs rigged to pistols that will go off if they try to move out of their seats. Batman and Robin do manage to break free, and easily defeat the Scarecrows men. When the Scarecrow attempts to flee, Batman chases after him, having fully shaken off the effects of the fear drug. The Scarecrow, ironically, becomes so fearful of Batman he surrenders to the Dark Knight. After the Scarecrow has been defeated, Batman and Robin explain to Alfred how the deduced the location of the Scarecrow's robbery from the clue he had left: The colors of the straw indicated the location while the number of the straws identified the date and time of the scheduled robbery. Appearances "The Man Who Radiated Fear!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *The Scarecrow *The Joker *The Penguin *Killer Moth Locations *Gotham City Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues